


In Your Arms Tonite

by spacevace



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Trans Linhardt von Hevring, War, it doesn't come up i just wanted to make sure you guys know sdkhdfsjk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacevace/pseuds/spacevace
Summary: "linhardt""caspar-""linhardt..." he croaked"Caspar shut UP for once and stay awake," Linhardt snapped, voice cracking and breaking in tune with the violent shaking of his hands.the shaking.His hands tremored and struggled to keep focus, moved by the fear welling in the boy's heart. The distress.Oh god.
Kudos: 2





	In Your Arms Tonite

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the way I wrote this makes sense, it was super emotionally driven and a weird mix of third person limited and a sorta stream of consciousness on linhardt's end. Also I haven't written anything decent in a hot minute (like a year ago) and i wrote this right before passing out last night so please bare with me if I'm sorta weird and artsy with it.
> 
> i have no idea if i'll write more for this but if there's interest and I feel inspired to keep going I definitely will. i was just listening to "Arms Tonite" by Mother Mother and it really hit this time for some reason
> 
> thank you!!! please enjoy :^) or whatever you do with angst. cry i guess. please feel pain :^) sdjfjksd

"linhardt"

"caspar-"

"linhardt..." he croaked

"Caspar shut UP for once and stay awake," Linhardt snapped, voice cracking and breaking in tune with the violent shaking of his hands.

the shaking. 

His hands tremored and struggled to keep focus, moved by the fear welling in the boy's heart. The distress. 

Oh god.

His eyes poured, leaking from the storm that welled in his body, a storm nearly unmanageable. Nearly taking over. 

Oh fuck.

Blood stained his hands. Keep still. Keep still.

"Keep still for fuck's sake Caspar," he barely creaked out between sobs.

Green light emitted from his hands, which clinged to the side of the other boy, the side gushing crimson. his hands trembled, nearly unable to get his vital work done.

fucking focus.

"Linhardt, I promise- my promise..."

"I told you to SHUT UP did I not. you're going to-" his voice cut out as though it suddenly malfunctioned. He couldn't. He couldn't. 

Linhardt focused on healing. please heal. No one around them, no one to help. His hands couldnt keep steady. Blood pooled in his grip. He trembled, horrified. His vision blurred. His head spun. The storm is taking over. The storm is taking over.

"Linhardt.... I'm sorry....."

Linhardt's mind raced, and at the same time he felt as though he couldn't think of anything. All linhardt could do was heal. Heal. Fucking Heal. Frustration welled as his eyes continued to pour. Just fucking heal. He's not gone. Heal. Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

The gash on Caspar's side let up. Gash? 

This is my fault

"Caspar I'm not letting go you fucking idiot," he barely croaked out between sobs. Between breaths. Through the rumbling of his body. 

"I failed you..."

You fucking idiot. Why can't I speak? Why can't I speak? Why can't I think?

Linhardt trembled. His breaths were sharp. Cutting and sudden. He was panicking. His mind was blurring. The blood. The blood. The blood. The blood still pooled at his hands. Caspar's blood. But it stopped. He stopped it. Oh god. Oh god, why'd I do this. Why am I here. Linhardt couldn't focus. 

I need to get up. We need to get up. We need to get help. I need to get up. I need to get us up. Why can't I get up. His mind repeated. His actions froze, as if his body locked up on him, but it still moved on its own, in the trembling, the sharp quick breaths. Everything was blurry. He looked at his hands again. 

The blood. The war. Caspar. It's like the notion finally caught up to his body and slammed into it like a truck. The blood. Oh god the blood.

It's like his body moved on its own. Linhardt wasn't even aware of what he was doing, his body just went. He went, with strength the boy didn't even have. Something he wasn't even capable of, but his heart pushed on. He ran with Caspar. Somewhere. Anywhere. Someone. Anyone. 

Blood stained his hands. His clothes. He collapsed. He passed out.

When he rose, panick struck him once again. 

"CASPAR," he shouted, but his voice was nearly gone.

Oh god, his body. Oh god, his mind. He drifted back into unconsciousness. But despite everything, he fought it. 

Linhardt attempted to stand and run, run to wherever he could. Wherever Caspar was. He was losing time. He was falling to the floor, legs exhausted, unable to work. He was.... in Gerreg Mach? 

His mind cleared some. Enough to process his surroundings. He crawled to the door, but only made it a small distance. He passed out.


End file.
